Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of Monsters, Inc. Cast *James P. Sullivan - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Mike Wazowski - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Boo - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) *Randall Boggs - Ronno (Bambi 2) *Henry J. Waternoose - Cain (Jungle Cubs) *Celia Mae - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Roz - Spunky (Beanie Babies) *Smitty and Needleman - Lucky and Rolly (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Fungus - Swamp Rat (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Norm (Norm of the North) *Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Mrs. Flint - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Jerry - Loosy (Beanie Babies) *George Sanderson - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Charlie - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Bob Peterson - Buddy (The Secret Life of Pets) *Frank - Rododendro (Huevocartoon) *Harley P. Gerson - Sweet Pea (The Secret Life of Pets) *Harley's Assisstant - Filoteo Raymond (Huevocartoon) *Harry "Bud" Luckey - Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets) *Luckey's Assisstant - Easter Egg (Huevocartoon) *Joe "J.J." Ranft - Raul Guantecillo (31 Minutes) *Ranft's Assisstant - Chava (Huevocartoon) *Nicholas "Lanky" Schimdt - Dante Torobolino (31 Minutes) *Marge - Bibi (A Movie of Eggs) *Peter "Claws" Ward - Mel (The Secret Life of Pets) *Claws Ward's Assistant - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Ricky Plesuski - Ball Von Ball (31 Minutes) *Ricky's Assistant - Gabrielle (Huevocartoon) *Rivera - Tenison Salt (31 Minutes) *Betty - Patana Tufillo (31 Minutes) *Spike Jones - Huachimingo (31 Minutes) *Waxford - Bongo Stingo (31 Minutes) *Ted Pauley - Booby the Penguin (National Zoo) *Ted Pauley's Assisstant - Hank the Deer (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *CDA - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Chalooby - Juan Carlos Bodoque (31 Minutes) *Sushi Chef - Hank (Finding Dory) *Tony - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Trailer Folk - Stanley and Emily Irving (Everyone's Hero) *TV News Reporter - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Teacher - Princess (Krypto the Superdog) *Children - Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, and Puff (Krypto the Superdog) *A Kid that Mike Entertained - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Rex (in outtakes) - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) Scenes # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 1 - Main Titles/Wild Animal in the Closet/Cain # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 2 - Morning Workout/Wild Animaltropolis # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 3 - Wild Animals, Inc./Ronno # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 4 - The Scare Floor/23-19! # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 5 - End of the Day/Riley! # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 7 - Bedtime # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 8 - Sneaking Riley to Work/Potty Break/Ronno's Plot # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 9 - The Wrong Door/Banjo on the Run # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 10 - The Trash Compactor # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 11 - Banjo Kidnapped # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 12 - The Scream Extractor # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 13 - Kion Scares Riley # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 14 - Banished # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 15 - Kion Rescues Riley # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo!"/The Door Vault/Ronno's Demise # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 17 - Tricking Cain # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 18 - Goodbye # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty! # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 20 - End Credits # Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 21 - Outtakes and Company Play/End Credits Short Movie Spoof * Banjo the Woodpile Cat's New Car Transcript Wild Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Kion.jpg|Kion as James P. Sullivan Bill-banjo-480x320.png|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Mike Wazowski Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs